drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Library/Judge
a fic based on an idea I had for Malice at one point, I ended up not doing anything with the fic nor the idea TW FOR SELF MUTILATION AND SPLATTERED GUTS Bluhhh Summary : All actions have consequences, and as Malice's torment of the inocent souls becomes more and more known in the depts of the Underworld, his talent is now seeked for different purposes. Timelime: Malice (10~15 years into being a Reaper) - Malice slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his head painfully, as his whole body felt sore. He had no memory of what had happened or where he was, and the more he thought of it, the more his growing headache was overstaying it's welcome. He had been laying in a hard cold ground for who knows how long and was unsure if he was even awake, slowly rising his body, his look seemed to be lost in a haze that did not allow for him to focus on anything. He stood in a large unfamiliar room and gazed around him, it seemed almost like someone else's room, if they slept in a very luxorious basement that is. The furniture appeared rich and new, even if too classy for his tastes, no windows, and on the wall there also seemed to be various... chains...? Malice rose an eyebrow, curious as to how he had gotten there, yet disturbed by the odd items that stood before him. As he got up to fly to investigate the strange walls, a sudden clicking of more chains made his ears twitch. He quickly glanced down at the source of the sound, and his pupils got thin as he noticed his ankle chained up to one of the walls. However this chain was glowing in a blue tint, possibly magic, and appeared to shorten and stretch, allowing him to move freely. In a growing fear, he struggled to get rid of the chain, pulling and pushing, but it just wouldn't budge. A sigh left his lips as he recalled his shapeshifting ability, but as his body attempted to morph out of the chain, it sent out a painful shock that spread across his body, canceling the transformation as he gasped with the sudden jolt. With a wince in pain he had fallen back on the floor, instinctively hissing at the cursed chains that hurt him. - I'm afraid that is not going to work. - An unfamiliar voice spoke, causing him to quickly raise his head and extend his arm, summoning his large scythe, his ears and eyes focusing on his surroundings and the source of the voice. An unknown figure had appeared by the room's door and as soon as Malice saw them and the exit, in a swift jump, he leapt into the figure, striking them with his scythe before he was suddenly stopped by the same magic chains that now nearly paralized him in his way. The figure did not move, simply staring at the paralized boy's eyes, their gaze cold and judgemental - You certainly have built quite the reputation for yourself... Malice, is it? The boy simply clenched his teeth, a low groaning coming from him - I'll KILL you if you don't let me go... - he hissed, his eyes filled with hatred towards the stranger. - We ask that you cooperate before harsher manners are used. Even in paralysis, Malice still struggled to move, squirming and shaking but to no avail - WHAT DO YOU WANT?! - he hissed threathningly. - You do know that tormenting the souls of the inocent violates a very important rule in the Reaper code. It's amazing how you still managed to stay around despite your ever growing reputation. - What I do is none of your fucking business! Let me go! - Malice spoke furiously. - Curious. One would expect The Smiling Reaper to... Smile more... - The figure seemed thoughtful for a few seconds - But to answer to your question, we require your assistance here in the Underworld and we have found your charisma and manipulative nature to meet our requirements just fine. Malice stared in awe as a wide grin appeared on his lips and let out a loud laugh - Ha... HAHA...HAHAHA! AS IF I'D DO ANYTHING FOR THE LIKES OF YOU! - he cackled, his head crooked to the side. The figure remained silent, not moved by the boy's lifeless smile as the paralysis now made him look like an empty ragdoll - I'll KILL you... I'LL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE! - We have the power to destroy your soul and end your existence, you do not want to test us, boy. - I might just tr- HHGAARGH! - A painful scream escaped his lips as he was shocked again, pushed to the floor as the shock waves mercilessly burned through his body, the figure remain stoic, indiferent to the boy's pain as their magic began separating his ghost from his body, slowly and painfully as his screams echoed through the room. The figure reached for Malice's exposed soul, only causing him more and more pain. It had felt like hours or even days when suddenly the magic stopped and Malice gasped when he felt his soul return to his body, he panted heavily and harshly, feeling sick from those painful 30 seconds. He noticed the chains in his leg disappear and weakly glared at the figure who began speaking again - Your task here is simple. We work in various cases of criminals, liars, murderers... anything of the worst that you can imagine. We know you have experience with individuals like this, and you will be in charge of questioning the ones who have proven themselves to be rather... difficult. You are free to torment them into submission and keep questioning them even in death, gather as much information as you can and await further instructions. In other ocasions, you will simply be their executioner and torment them as you wish. - Y-You won't make me d-do this... - he hissed as he tried to get up. - This is simply to protect the inocent you've tormented and direct your cruelty to those who are actually deserving of it. I have removed your chain from leg and placed a spell directly in your soul. If you are not to cooperate, attempt to escape or overall go against the plans, you will experience this very same pain that you have just dealt with... - The figure glared - Wherever you are, we will know. So be a good boy and do what you are told. Someone should be coming soon. - they said as they began to leave the large room locking the only existing door there was. As soon as he found himself alone again, Malice just curled in pain, clawing at his chest, unable to ease the pain, the spell was inside of him, wasn't it? Not knowing the slightest thing about magic,he looked around and he noticed his scythe, and took hold of it as he thought of what to do. There had to be someway to get rid of it and leave. --- An hour or so later, someone else had finally arrived in rushed steps to introduce the new Reaper to his job. However, as she approached the door, she was taken back the foul smell that came from it as well as the deafning silence. Had he started the job already? Confused, she opened the door, but her eyes widened as she was met with the captured Reaper, laying in a pool of his own blood, surrounded by all kind of sharp objects and knives that had previously been left to his disposal. He seemed shocked to see her and only then she noticed that he was still alive, his entire chest and arms had been completely mutilated, his chest ripped as red bloody organs and guts hung out next to the bloody scythe and large butcher knives, his arms vertically slit were still letting out blood and somehow he still had control of his hands that shook violently, but his eyes, she could tell that he had been sobbing and he was as confused for being alive as she was and only wanted to be put out of his misery. But instead a twisted grin was forced into his face as he attempted to speak, but no sound came out, only a raspy gargle - W.... W... Wh.... Wh-Why...? - He spoke as if mocking her, but he still winced at the pain he felt. The woman simply walked in, even if disturbed, and began to use her magic to get him back together (I wonder if she could be a nurse character??), he let out a cry in pain due to having his entrails pushed back inside him again - I-I c-c-can re-regen m-my b-body, g-go away! - No you cannot! You cannot dematerialize in this place, access to your own soul is impossible! Any attempts of self-mutilation will be futile. - I-I w-was s-so c-close...! - To becoming a pile of never rotting flesh, you were. Now stand still so I can heal you. He panted harshly, glaring at her as his wounds were healed by her magic, but he was furious and as soon as he was healed enough, he attempted to get up, taking hold of the largest knife he could get and attempted to strike her. But of course, that as weak as he was, she was easily able to simply move aside as he just weakly fell again, still groaning in pain. With her magic, the woman levitated the sharp objects and placed them far from them - Talk to me when you're done throwing your childish tantrum so I do not have to waste any more time with you. - she simply muttered. Malice just felt sick however, gripping his healed chest as he attempted to get up again - A w-warning... A heads up... Couldn't anyone have told me that I was coming here...?! I never wanted to be here! I'm not who you're looking for! - he hissed furiously. - It's debatable whether you'd come if we had said anything otherwise. Consider this place to be your safe-haven(?) To be... yourself. - she seemed to scan him with her eyes - ...for had you kept your gruesome behavior regardless, you would soon have been banished to Tartarus where your corrupt soul would finally take it's true form and you'd turn into the monster you really are. A fitting fate, I must admit. If anything you should be thanking us for saving your life from a danger you were unaware of. Category:Library